


A Thousand Years (Stuck With You)

by xPhoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Cage Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enochian, Gen, Hallucifer, Hell Trauma, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of torture, PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Post Season 6, Post-Hell, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Speaks Enochian, Short Chapters, because I'm terrible like that, post season 6 finale, sam has ptsd, warning: dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: A thousand years in a cage with the devil himself is not good for anyone's sanity. Especially if he hates you with a passion.---Updates monthly





	1. If You Care

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are short, I'm sorry. Warning for hell stuff, I guess.

As soon as Castiel left, Dean sprung into motion. He rushed towards his brother, screaming his name. Bobby followed quickly behind him, albeit more carefully. “Sam!” Dean yelled, skidding to a stop in front of him. Sam remained immobile. “Shit,” Dean cursed under his breath. He reached out to touch his brother, and-

Sam screamed.  
A horrendous, earsplitting scream, the sound of a man who had nothing left to lose.

Dean backed up slightly, staring wide-eyed at Bobby. The older man glanced back at him with an uncertain expression. “Dean…” he hesitated.

“What,” Dean asked sharply.

Bobby sighed. “What the hell are we gonna do with the boy?”

Dean shook his head, returning his gaze to Sam. “Sammy?” he questioned cautiously.

Still no response. “Damn you, Cas!” He shouted to the heavens.

“Calm down, Dean!” Bobby scolded. “Yelling isn't gonna make Sam any better.”

“Well, do you have any ideas, genius?” Dean retorted bitterly.

“We somehow need to get him back to the car without…” Without him screaming like he was being tortured, Dean completed in his head. Though, Sam probably was getting tortured inside his mind. Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he agreed.


	2. There's Nothing Like Your Smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore my chapter titles. And of course, it's another short chapter. I suppose that's what you get when you write fanfiction on your phone :/

After some careful consideration, Dean decided he would try to touch Sam again, just to see how he'd respond (not the screaming again, please no). As his fingertips brushed Sam’s hand, his head suddenly snapped up, terror evident in his eyes. “Hey, it's okay, Sammy,” Dean tried to calm him. Sam stared at where their hand met, shaking. Dean could feel his pulse racing. “It's just me.”

“No…” Sam mumbled. “Please,”

“Sam?” Bobby asked cautiously. Sam either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him.

“Not Dean…”

“No, Sam, it's me, I swear,” Dean tried to convince him.

“No.” Sam's voice rose in volume.

“Come on, Sam, we gotta get out of here.” Dean slowly started to stand back up, hoping Sam, unstable as he was, would follow his example.

“Dean?” Sam asked, a flicker of hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, Sam.” Dean smiled at his brother. Sam was looking up at him, his eyes watery. “Do you think you can stand for me?”

Sam looked slightly confused. “Dean?”

Dean looked at Bobby questioningly. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“Are you real?” Sam's eyes were wide, and his mouth was opened slightly.

“Of course I'm real, Sam.” Sam smiled slightly. Dean smiled widely back. “Can you get up?”

Sam slowly and shakily stood up, grunting all the way. Dean offered his arm for support, and they followed Bobby back to the car Sam had brought.


	3. Gaze in My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an early Christmas gift to all of you who celebrate. Enjoy!

Sam fell asleep sometime during the ride to Bobby’s house. Dean breathed a sigh of relief. Him and Bobby were enjoying the comfortable silence, thinking back about the past day. Sam twitched slightly in his sleep, and Dean immediately snapped his gaze over to him.

“Ag…” Sam muttered under his breath.

Dean sat up straighter. “You okay, Sammy?”

Sam muttered agitatedly under his breath. “Nidali crvscanse,” he whispered pleadingly.

“Wake up, Sam!” Dean was practically yelling now. Bobby swore under his breath and pulled the car over. That's when Sam started screaming.

“Damn it, Sam!” Dean shook his brother's shoulder.

Sam sat bolt upright immediately and scrambled away from Dean as fast as he could. “Nidali,” he whimpered between quick, shallow breaths.

“Sammy,” Dean quietly pleaded. “Look at me.”

But Sam’s eyes were tracking something no one else could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written so far, but I'm going to be writing a lot over break, and I have many other drabbles and one-shots written.


	4. To Hell and Back

“Sammy?”

“No,” Sam whispered. “Please. Not Dean.”  
  
“What, Sam? What about me?”  
  
Sam was growing agitated. “I’ll whatever you want, just not Dean. Please.”  
  
“Talk to me, Sam!”

Sam flinched backwards.  
  
“Sorry, Sam, I didn’t mean to ye-“

 “You’re not Dean.”

“What? Of course I’m me, Sammy.”  
  
“Stop pretending to be him. You know I’ll never fall for it.”  
  
“Sam, I’m me,” Dean reached out towards his brother. “Just listen to me, please.”  
  
Sam scrambled away from him. “Stop, please, wear your own face, please.”

“It’s really me, Sam,”

Sam shook his head. Bobby sighed.

“Dean, saying that over and over again ain’t gonna convince him.”  
  
“Then what will?” Dean challenged.

Sam startled, cowering in the corner of the car, getting as far away from Dean as he could.

“I don’t know, Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you again in February!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm sticking to a schedule!

Lucifer was back at it again.

Sam hated it when he pretended to be Dean. He could take anything else.

Just not this.

“I’ll do anything you want.”

“Sam-“ Lucifer was doing well, this time. He was a pretty convincing Dean.

“I know you’re not him, so please just STOP IT!” Sam tried to sound defiant, like he wasn’t on the verge of breaking down, but there was still an obvious edge of terror in his voice.

Lucifer didn’t respond, but he looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

Sam maintained eye contact with fake-Dean, as they drove down a fake highway, in a fake car. “Stop pretending this is real,” he whispered.

Lucifer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Look, Sam, I’m real, okay?” Lucifer tried to smile, but it just looked fake.

Sam laughed.

———

Dean was trying to be patient with Sam. He really was. But Dean wasn’t a patient man. It felt like he had been trying to reason with his brother for hours.

“Look, Sam, I’m real, okay?” Dean tried for a smile.

Suddenly, Sam started laughing. It was a pained, humorless laugh that hurt Dean in ways that no medication could fix. Sam laughed for a while, until it turned to horrible, choked sobs.

“C’mere, Sammy.”

Dean was breaking down. His brother was hurting, and there was nothing he could do. He slid over to Sam, trying to hug him.

“NO!” Sam wailed.

Dean could see Bobby glancing in the mirror, trying to make sure they were alright.

“Are we almost there?” Dean asked quietly.

“About five minutes out.”

“Make it three.” Dean didn’t know how much longer he could take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted in March.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Sam knew that he really shouldn't do anything Lucifer was telling him to do.

When they finally pulled into Bobby’s driveway, Dean breathed a sigh of relief before stepping out of the car. Sam’s eyes tracked his every move as he walked around the stolen car to the other side. “Come on, Sammy, time to get out.”

Sam didn’t move. Great.

“As soon as we get inside, you can rest,” he tried.

No response.

“Please, Sam.”

Nothing.

Dean was about to take another shot at convincing his brother when Bobby interrupted him. “Look, Dean…”

“What,” he replied flatly.

Bobby sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, Dean.”

———

Lucifer was trying to convince him to move. At this point, Sam knew that he really shouldn’t do anything Lucifer was telling him to do.

Unless he was threatening him, of course. Then, Sam would—

Well. Sam would listen if Lucifer was threatening him. He would try to do whatever he asked, but usually it was pretty much impossible. Lucifer only threatened him when he was in the mood for torture, so he would threaten Sam into making a fool of himself attempting an impossible task before going through with his threats.

Lucifer always was true to his promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see you again in April!


	7. Chapter 7

After a few long hours, Sam had finally fallen asleep. Dean glanced hesitantly at Bobby before picking his brother up and carrying him inside. His brother kept silent and still as they entered the house.

Dean knew this was going to be a long process. He knew that it was going to take a while before Sam was back to normal again.

If he ever got back to normal again.

———

Sam sat upright, suddenly free from Lucifer’s chains. As he looked around, his surroundings morphed from the familiar landscape of the cage to… something different.

Underneath him was something soft and brown. In front of him was a wall littered with pictures. Next to him was someone sleeping in a chair. He immediately recognized the body as one of the forms that Lucifer would often take. But who…?

Dean.

Sam cursed at himself for not recognizing him sooner. This was his brother. They were at Bobby’s house.

He frowned as he tried to remember why they were here. Parts of his memories were displaced; they seemed to overlap at times, forming a complex picture that he couldn’t figure out.

Finally, he found what he was looking for. The wall. Castiel. _Castiel._

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! My Tumblr is sleep-is-for-the-weak


End file.
